


Is This Family?

by saptawongso



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Dirga's family is having an internal conflict. They stay away from each other. However, they must find a way to reconcile and make the family become harmonic like they used to be.





	Is This Family?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story of Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534436) by god. 

It's a bad week for Dirga family. The atmosphere in Dirga's house turns bad. It's getting colder this time. Dirga has gotten busier these days so he can't be with his family. It really impacts Rahayu's mood. She becomes so cold towards Dirga. However, her behavior has impact to their children. Sadha, has become very sensitive when his friends ask about his parents. He really misses the old atmosphere of the family. As for Sasha, she's become more rebellious since her parents don't pay much attention to her.

One day, Dirga goes to his work.

Dirga: "Ma, Papa ijin kerja"

No answer from Rahayu. She just stares at the sky blankly. Sadha, in his room, wonders why his parents are not just the same anymore. Sasha, who's about to go to school, asks for money to her father.

Sasha: "Pa, bagi duit"

Dirga gives his money to Sasha. Then, Sasha walks away to school. However never did he know, Sasha doesn't actually go to school. She instead goes to a cafe with her friends. She enjoys talking with them. One of them asks her about her parents.

Sasha's friend 1: "Sha, gimana hubungan lu sama bokap lu? Udah baikan?"  
Sasha: "Halah boro boro baikan sama anaknya. Makin hari malah makin sibuk. Ngobrol sama nyokap aja malah hampir ga pernah. Tiap hari yang dipikirin kerjaan mulu"  
Sasha's friend 2: "Terus nyokap lu?"  
Sasha: "Ya gitu deh. Tiap dideketin pasti ngomong gini 'Mama lagi ga pengen diajak ngobrol'. Belom lagi abang gue, sensitif banget sumpah"

While they're talking, a waitre brings their order so they stop talking for a while. After that, they continue talking.

Sasha: "Gue pengen deh bisa kaya dulu lagi. Gue kangen bgt sama masa kecil gue. Kangen bgt digendong sama bokap. Sekarang, ngomong aja kaga. Cerita kek apa kek. Capek gue begini terus"  
Sasha's friend 1: "Sha, you know we're not the best at giving advice. Tapi gue harap semoga ada jalan tengahnya di balik semua ini"  
Sasha's friend 2: "Iya. I want to see you smile, Sha"  
Sasha: "Hehe. Makasih ya. Kalian emang terbaik"

Sadha has difficulty in socializing with his friends. He's always getting bullied because of his body and family problems. He talks about this with his counselor but the answer doesn't sound nice to him.

He is seen looking so exhausted while walking to his house after school. He, then, enters his room. Found out that his result on exam isn't very good, he becomes stressed about it. His parents don't show much attention to his academic activity. So, he throws away his book and his bag. Never does he know, his mother watches him. Rahayu sighs in deep and feels regret to him. Sadha, then, walks to his room again. Then, he screams.

Sadha: "I hate my life so bad"

Sasha has just finished her lunch in a cafe with her friends. She, then, walks to her house. However, she sees her father walks and talks with his friends. She hides behind the grasses, hoping his father won't find her.

Sasha: "Mati gue. Apes lah kalo ketauan nih"

Dirga walks away. Just right after few meters, Sasha follows him. She hopes that she can talk with him again.

After Sadha throws away his books and his bag, he takes those back again. Then, he walks out of his house. He is looking for some fresh air, and hopes that soon his problems fade away. Never does he know, his mother follows him.

After 1 kilometer, Dirga (with Sasha in behind) meets Sadha and Rahayu.

Dirga: "Loh kalian mau kemana?"  
Sadha: "Mau cari angin Pa"  
Dirga: "Mama?"

Sadha turns his back and finds his mother follows him.

Sadha: "Mama kenapa disini?"

Rahayu is just standing there, doesn't know how to answer his question. Dirga, then, turns away and finds Sasha already stands in his back.

Dirga: "Kamu juga ngapain ngikutin Papa?"

Sasha doesn't answer the question. Dirga suggests them to go back to their house with him.

In their house, they're finally in deep talking to each other.

Dirga: "Papa udah ngerasa duluan kalo kita udah ga lagi sama. Kalo kita udah beda banget, ga kaya dulu"  
Sasha: "Sama. Sasha pengen banget liat Mama sama Papa akur lagi kaya dulu. Ga diem dieman kaya sekarang gini"

Dirga turns his head to Rahayu.

Rahayu: "Apa?"  
Dirga: "Ma, kalo ada apa apa cerita aja sama Papa, sama anak anak juga. Maaf juga Papa udah terlalu sibuk sama kerjaan Papa, sampe ga ada waktu buat kalian semua"

Rahayu doesn't answer it yet, but Sasha already speaks up to his father.

Sasha: "Sasha juga minta maaf Pa. Tadi sebenernya Sasha main ke cafe, ga berangkat sekolah. Sasha lagi ga ada mood buat berangkat sekolah"

Sadha then speaks up too to his mother.

Sadha: "Ma, maaf juga. Hari ini Sadha dapet nilai ulangan jelek. Sadha udah stress banget sama kehidupan sekolah. Belom lagi, atmosfer di rumah udah ga baik. Makanya tadi Sadha buang tas sama buku"

Right after that, Rahayu finally speaks up to them.

Rahayu: "Pa, Mama juga minta maaf karena udah bersikap dingin sama Papa. Mama terlalu curiga sama Papa, takut kalo ternyata Papa malah ada yang lain. Sadha, Sasha, Mama minta maaf karena Mama ga pernah ada buat kalian. Maaf Mama ga pernah curhat apa-apa sama kalian"

They, then, hug each other.

Dirga: "Mulai sekarang kalo ada apa-apa, ayo cerita. Mau itu Papa, Mama, Sadha, Sasha, cerita aja kalo ada masalah. Papa juga bakalan berusaha buat dengerin kalian lagi. Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang hari ini udah jujur"  
Sasha: "Terima kasih juga Pa akhirnya udah mau dengerin kita lagi"  
Sadha: "Iya Pa. Maaf juga kalo Sadha terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini"  
Dirga: "Ayo sekarang kita bangun lagi dinamika keluarga ini kaya dulu lagi. Kita bikin jadi yang lebih baik dari dulu"

* * *

1 month later, everything becomes fine in Dirga's family. Sure, they still have arguments but the atmosphere these days become better.

Dirga: "Ma, Papa kerja ya"  
Rahayu: "Eh tunggu dulu Pa"

Rahayu approaches Dirga and she kisses him.

Rahayu: "Biar Papa semangat kerjanya"  
Dirga: "Ih bisa aja. Kangen loh Papa diginiin"

They smile to each other.

Dirga: "Sadha, Sasha, udah siap belom?"  
Sadha: "Udah Pa"  
Dirga: "Ayo buruan masuk mobil ya. Telat loh nanti"  
Sasha: "Meluncur Pa. Ma, kita berangkat dulu ya"  
Rahayu: "Belajar yang bener. Inget, minggu depan udah UAS"  
Sasha: "Siap"

Dirga, Sasha, and Sadha finally sit in their Dirga's car.

Rahayu: "Hati-hati ya kalian semua"

Rahayu smiles and feels great that the good atmosphere in her family is already back. She hopes it will stay like this forever.


End file.
